An Explosion of Emotions
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: Percy invites Migo and Meechee to join Him and Brenda for New year's eve, but trouble strikes when the annual fireworks scare Migo and Meechee into running away. Percy and Brenda have to track them down in the city and get them calmed down. However, Migo and Meechee aren't the only ones that have to face some explosions tonight...


**three things. One: I know I said the last one was the last one. But then I got this idea, and... here we are. and two: It's a day late, but you can consider it a new year's eve special. and three: Percy refers to migo by his name, and meechee by a version of her name. I have an explanation for that, but don't want to bore those who aren't interested. if you want to know, you can PM me or let me know in the comments. Okay, here we go!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters who appear in this story.**

 **...**

"Fireworks," Percy said slowly, for the third time. "They're like big explosions of color in the sky." he made his hands explode. "But it's a good explosion! Very pretty. You'll like it." he watched Migo closely. "Do you understand?"

Migo just stared at him blankly, and Percy sighed.

"All right, we'll have to do this another way." a wave of realization hit him, and he slapped his forehead. "Of course! Hold on a moment, Migo." he grabbed his cell phone and scrolled through it for a few moments, then pressed a button. An image of a firework projected out onto the snow, and Percy gestured at it with his free hand.

"This is a firework." he pointed the phone up into the sky. "They're going to be in the sky tonight, to celebrate the new year." he made his hands explode again, and Migo smiled and nodded. Percy took it as a sign of understanding and sighed in relief. "Finally! I didn't think describing fireworks would be so hard. So, you and Meeka will meet Brenda and I here for the fireworks in a bit." they'd been over this part already, and Migo understood what Smallfoot wanted him to do. He nodded again, and Percy smiled. "Excellent! You go get Meeka, and I'll tell Brenda you're coming." he made a shooing gesture with his hands, and Migo went on his way to find Meechee.

He walked carefully through the town until he made it to the mountain base, just in time to see Meechee crash into the snow.

"Meechee!" He called, going over to the hole she'd made and reaching a hand out to her. "I'm glad you're here," he said as she took it gratefully. "The smallfoot are having some sort of celebration, and Smallfoot says they're going to have big colorful things up in the sky. And apparently, they do this." he gestured with his hands what he'd seen Smallfoot do.

"That sounds amazing!" Meechee said excitedly.

"He wants us to join him and girlfoot at his home to watch them. They start soon, I think, so we'd better hurry."

"Let's go then!" Meechee grabbed his hand and tugged him back to the town. The pair carefully wound their way around the buildings and cars until they made it to Smallfoot's home.

Percy turned as they approached him and smiled. "Hey! I wasn't sure you'd make it in time. The fireworks start in a few minutes. Brenda's going to be a little late- she has to make sure her dog is safe and secure before they start. He doesn't like fireworks," he explained.

Though they were unsure of what he was saying, both yetis nodded in understanding. Percy patted the ground.

"Have a seat," he said. "Make yourselves comfortable. This is going to be quite the show." Migo sat down with a thump, and Meechee soon joined him. Percy pointed at a spot over some houses. "They're going to be right there. Any minute now…" he and the yetis watched the sky expectantly, but nothing happened.

"Huh," Percy said. "I guess it might be a little long-" a loud boom cut him off, and both Migo and Meechee flinched, staring at the sky with worry. "Ah, there they are!" Percy said, turning to smile at them. He frowned, noticing they were shaking. He reached out to touch Migo's arm. "Hey big guy, are you alri-" another firework went off, and Migo flinched harder. He jumped to his feet, barely noticing when Meechee did the same. He only had one thought in his head- to get as far away from the loud booming as he could. He took off through the town at the same as Meechee, but they both went in opposite directions. Percy was left alone, looking after them in confusion and concern.

The motor of a snowmobile sounded as a familiar person slid up next to him.

"Hey Percy," Brenda said, removing her helmet. She looked around. "Where are Migo and Meeka?"

"They ran off," Percy said. "The first firework went off, and when the second one came, they both ran."

"Oh no," Brenda said worriedly. "They must have scared them, like they scare my dog. They probably don't have anything like that up in the mountains. We have to find them, fast!"

"Migo went this way," Percy said, pointing to the left. "Meeka went that way." he pointed diagonal across the town.

"Okay," Brenda said, thinking quickly. "You go after Migo, I'll get Meeka. We have to hurry, they must be terrified!" she took off in the direction percy had pointed, calling "Good luck!" over her shoulder.

"You too!" Percy called before running in Migo's direction.

He called for him as loud as he could, hoping he'd be able to hear him over the fireworks.

"Migo! Migo, where are you?" he looked around frantically, with only street lamps and the fireworks to light up the dark town. Most everyone had turned their lights off and were outside to watch the fireworks. He ran and called until he got to the edge of town, where the Coffee House was at. He squinted at it. Was it his imagination, or were there two blue horns sticking up over the side?

"Migo!" he yelled, sprinting across the snow. He found the yeti on the ground, his hands on the sides of his head and his eyes screwed shut. Percy approached him gently, patting the yeti's knee to alert him to his presence. Migo opened his eyes and looked down at him, his eyes wide and full of fear.

"It's all right," Percy said, trying to keep his tone quiet and gentle. "It will all be over soon, I promise." Migo picked him up suddenly, causing Percy to yelp in shock. He calmed down when Migo held him close up next to his cheek. He put his arms around him and gave him a hug. After a few minutes, he tapped Migo's fur and, when the yeti looked at him, pointed up at the sky.

Migo looked up just as another firework went off in a burst of color. His eyes widened, and he started to smile.

"Wow," he whispered. "That's actually really beautiful. Once you get passed the noise." noticing the change, Percy smiled at Migo as he got his phone out and texted Brenda.

 _I found Migo_ , he typed. _We're at the Coffee House. He's calmed down now. How's it going with Meeka?_

…

 _fifteen minutes ago…_

"Meeka!" Brenda cried, her voice desperate as she wound her way around trash cans and fire escapes and ducked through alleyways. Passing through another one, she saw a giant purple foot just a few yards from her, in the middle of the square.

"Meeka!" she yelled, staring up at the yeti. She waved her arms. "Meeka, down here!" a firework went off, and Meechee flinched, breathing harder and faster.

Brenda eyed her leg and sighed. "I can't believe I'm gonna do this." without hesitation, she ran to Meeka's leg and began to climb, digging her fingers into the soft fur. She made it over her hips and up to her chest, then climbed onto her shoulder. Steadying herself by holding onto the shoulder fur, Brenda leaned close to Meeka's head and began to hum softly.

She didn't hum anything specific; a theme song, some nursery rhymes, songs that were mostly soft or quiet. After a few minutes, Meechee started to calm down, taking more deep and rhythmic breaths. "That's right," Brenda said softly. "Nice and easy." Meechee looked down at her, a smile on her face and her eyes filled with gratitude. Brenda smiled back, then felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and read a text from Percy.

Turning to look at Meechee, she shaped her arms in the form of a house.

"Can you take us to the Coffee House, Meeka? That's where Percy and Migo are." Meechee nodded in understanding and stepped carefully through the town. They made it to the Coffee House, and with the fireworks on the other side of the town, it was a little more quiet. Percy and Migo were both seated on the ground, but Migo stood when he saw them. Meechee gently set Brenda down next to Percy, then moved past them to throw herself into his arms and spinning him around in the process. He hugged her back, and they sat down together with their arms intertwined.

Percy chuckled to himself. "They really seem to like each other," he said, nodding at the yetis. "Maybe they're in a relationship."

"Maybe," Brenda agreed, glancing at him sideways. "They're pretty cute."

Percy stared into her eyes, captivated. "Yeah, you-" he turned bright red. "I- I mean, yeah, they are," he stammered out. He looked away from her, staring at the fireworks as they boomed. He felt Brenda shiver beside him, and turned to look at her suddenly.

"Are you cold?" he asked her, sounding worried.

"Yeah, a little," Brenda admitted, rubbing her arms. "In my rush to meet you, Migo, and Meeka, I grabbed my light coat instead of my heavy one by accident."

Without hesitation, Percy removed his coat and handed it over to her. "Here, take mine." Brenda smiled at him in thanks as she put it over her shoulders. Her eyes traveled up his frame, noting how now he only had a thin jacket over a t-shirt, most likely. He shivered, and she frowned.

"Now _you're_ cold." she grabbed the jacket in her right hand then put her arms around him, therefor covering them both with his coat.

Percy froze at her touch, his heart thumping wildly at how close they were. He stared up at the fireworks, trying to fight down his emotions. After a few moments, he slowly started to relax without knowing why. A few seconds later, it hit him. Brenda was gently rubbing his shoulder and forearm, and her hand was placed on his knee. And even worse- he was holding it with his own! He tensed up, all his muscles going rigid. Brenda squeezed his hand.

"Are you all right?" she asked him, her tone gentle.

"I'm fine," he said, refusing to look at her. Instead, he looked up at the sky. The fireworks had paused- _they must be setting up more_ , he thought.

Brenda removed her hand from his, touching his cheek and turning his head to face her.

"I know that's not true," she told him. "Tell me what's wrong."

"We… I mean, I… it's just… we're really close," he stammered out, his cheeks turning pink. Brenda raised her eyebrows.

"Does that bug you? You can have your coat back if-"

"No!" he shouted. "I-it's a good kind of close. I just… uh…"

"Yes?" for a second, Percy thought he saw her glance down at her watch. But it was quick and barely noticeable. He must have imagined it.

"I- I think I love you," he blurted out. _No going back now_ , he thought, holding his breath. Brenda smiled, closing her eyes and leaning in. her lips pressed against his, and after a moment of startled shock, Percy closed his eyes and kissed her back. Explosions burst in his heart, and he became semi-aware of the fireworks exploding, as well as what sounded like loud clapping.

Brenda pulled away, whispering softly against his lips, "Happy New Year, Percy," before kissing him again.

Still smiling, Migo turned to look at Meechee. "It's about time they mated," he said. "Anyone with eyes can see they liked each other."

"Yeah," Meechee agreed. " _They_ just had to realize it." the two small foot had come apart now, and were looking at each other with love filled expressions.

Percy looked up at the sky. "It uh… looks like the fireworks are over," he said.

Brenda glanced up, then looked back at him. "Yeah. I guess we should probably go home." she got to her feet and offered her hand to him. He took it and got to his feet, squeezing her hand before letting go.

"Goodnight," he told her, shoving his hands into his pockets.

She stood on the balls of her feet, quickly pecking his cheek. "Goodnight," she said, smiling over her shoulder as she started for her house. Percy watched her go with a smile on his face. He was startled out of his daze when a finger poked his shoulder. When he turned, he saw Migo smirking down at him. He huffed, crossing his arms.

"What are you looking at?" he asked the yeti. "I don't tease you about your girlfriend, do I?" he asked, looking pointedly at Meechee. Migo tilted his head, then shrugged and nodded. He held out his hand, offering to let Percy climb on. When he was safely seated, Migo lifted him to his shoulder to let him sit there for the walk back to his house. Percy looked up at the stars, swinging his feet slightly, then looked down at the yeti and smiled.

"Happy New Year, Migo," he said softly. "I'm so glad I got to meet you." though they couldn't communicate directly, Migo got what he was trying to say.

"Happy New Year, Smallfoot."

...

 **I didn't actually intend for that bit of Percy x Brenda at the end. It just sort of happened while I was writing. I don't even ship them- I have no idea where that bit came from. But I fun doing it, so that's something at least!**


End file.
